Non
by Syngaly
Summary: Où Ed doute de la santé mentale de certaines personnes.
1. Albus Dumbledore

_**Non**_

Ed était prêt à faire beaucoup de sacrifices pour son frère. Il voulait même bien sacrifier sa vie si il le fallait pour lui rendre son corps. Mais il y avait des limites à ce qu'on pouvait demander à quelqu'un. Aussi, quand Vérité lui laissa un aperçu du deal qu'il lui proposait, il refusa net. Malheureusement pour lui, Vérité n'était pas du genre à laisser le choix et il fut forcé d'accepter quand même. Il regretta toute sa vie de ne pas avoir proposé son alchimie en échange. Ça aurait sans doute été préférable à ce qu'il vivait la.

En arrivant, il s'était d'abord énervé sur Vérité. Le traitant de tous les noms qu'il connaissait. Mais comme s'énerver sur un être intangible dont la principale occupation est de pourrir votre vie n'avance à rien, il abandonna vite l'idée. Au bout d'un temps donc, il essaya de s'adapter au monde dans lequel il vivait désormais. Un monde rempli d'inepties et de principes magiques. Rien de tout ce qui l'entourait n'avait un sens ! Non mais franchement, les gens d'ici étaient persuadés qu'agiter un bout de bois en prononçant des mots bizarre les rendaient spéciaux. Ils ne comprenaient sans doute même pas ce qu'ils faisaient. Et l'échange équivalent dans tout ça ? Ed se posait toujours la question. Ed aurait presque préféré être aux mains des homonculi. Eux au moins, il les comprenait. Et si ils étaient fou ( une folie meurtrière), au moins ils étaient une minorité... Pas comme dans ce monde de malades où si on trouvait une personne saine, on pouvait ... Non, en fait barrez ça, Ed cherchait toujours quelqu'un de sain d'esprit.

Parce qu'au fond, c'est normal de douter de la santé mentale de quelqu'un quand cette même personne est un vieil homme portant une robe mauve -avec des petits croissants de lune jaunes-, et vous annonce que le pire ennemi du monde magique est un type qui se fait nommer Voldemort.

C'est plus ou moins à ce moment là qu'Ed fit une crise d'histérie.


	2. Rose

_**Chapitre 2**_

- « Mustang... »

- « Non ! Il n'en est pas question ! »

- « Mustang, ce n'est qu'une gamine ! »

- « Elle s'est transformée, Fullmetal. Je ne laisserai pas une menace aussi importante que celle-ci courir les rues de Central. »

Edward Elric, se frotta l'arête du nez en soupirant.

- « Pour la 64ème fois depuis le début de cette conversation, _Colonel_, ce n'est pas parce que quelque chose se transforme, change d'apparence, ou se modifie d'une quelconque façon, que cette chose est un Homunculi ou une menace à la sécurité nationale. »

- « Dis-moi juste combien de fois par jour tu vois quelque chose se transformer sous tes yeux Fullmetal. »

- « En comptant les transmutations d'Alphonse, ou juste ma moyenne personnelle ? »

- « ... Mauvais exemple... »

- « Mmmmh... »

...

- « Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'après Envy, je n'y crois plus. »

- « Mustang, j'aimerais opposer trois choses à cette théorie :

1) Envy s'est-il jamais coloré les cheveux en ROSE ?

2)On a détruit tous les homunculi.

3)Elle a _promis juré craché_. Sérieusement, _promis juré craché... _

_Excuse moi _, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai une problème avec la théorie de conspiration et de menace nationale ici ...Non... Juste non Mustang »

- « Un très bon déguisement ? Pour assurer sa couverture ? »

Ed ne daigna même pas répondre à ce dernier argument, préférant jeter un regard significatif à son ancien supérieur hiérarchique. Il se retourna donc en soupirant vers le sujet principal de cette conversation, assise sur une chaise de la salle d'interrogatoire depuis environ trois heures.

Génial, elle avait l'air terrifiée...

S'abaissant à son niveau, il lui adressa doucement la parole :

- « Tu ne risques rien, ne t'en fais pas . On va trouver un moyen pour que tu rentres chez toi... »

Ce jour-là, Nymphadora Tonks, six ans, comprit quelque chose :

En cas de situation dangereuse, se teindre les cheveux en rose peut aider.

* * *

_**Voila ;). Pou ceux qui avaient demandé une suite . J'updaterai probablement cette fic de temps en temps, quand une idée me vient ...**_

_**Je remercie énormément ceux qui ont laissé une review, ou qui ont ajouté cette histoire/auteure aux favoris ! Sincèrement !**_

_**Je recommence à écrire ( j'ai eu quelques problèmes dans ma vie et j'ai été dans l'impossibilité d'écrire depuis les grandes vacances, malheureusement. Mais pour ceux/celle qui suivent mon autre histoire, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, elle va bientôt être updatée.**_

_**Encore merci, et bonne soirée:)**_


End file.
